


French Lessons

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: This was a request from the amazing lokiandbuckylover: “So I really want someone who can write me a fic about Tom Hiddleston and the reader being in a new relationship for a little while but neither has said “I love you” yet as they are quite nervous about it.” I might have taken a liberty here and there so apologies upfront!





	French Lessons

Word Count: 838

Warnings: Fluff, fluffy, fluff!

–

“Darling, are you sure you want to do this? You know you don’t have to,” Tom asked.

“If we are going to France for three months, I feel like I should learn at least a little,” you answer with a smirk. “Besides, you keep whispering French to me; it’s about time I learn what you’re saying!”

He chuckled at you and pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “All you need to do is ask, pet. I’d be happy to translate for you.”

You kissed him back playfully. “Nope, things get lost in translation. Wouldn’t it be just as sweet and sexy if I rolled my ‘r’s’?”

“Fine!” he threw up his hands in mock frustration. “If my favorite woman wants to learn French, I will oblige her.” He kissed you back one more time before starting on the basics.

–

You had been so anxious to attend Seattle’s Ace Comic Con. It had been your first ever con and you felt tiny in the sea of hundreds. Your one and only reason for going was Tom Hiddleston; you had bought the pass for the meet and greet & prayed for the millionth time it would not be you that would fall faint at his feet.

When it had finally been your turn, he flashed his trademark brilliant smile at you and extended a hand. You felt yourself grinning from ear to ear and stuck out your hand to take his. That was when the teenage girl behind you got a little too crazy; you felt yourself falling onto the table! A few strong hands grabbed hold of you; someone else was yelling at the girl behind you.

“Darling, do you always fall for handsome men right on the spot?” His eyes were twinkling and you felt your face go flush. Determined to stay cool and yet acknowledge what happened, you responded with a flippant “Only when their name is Tom Hiddleston.” He threw his head back and laughed, his tongue sticking out just a touch.

He had insisted that you come back after the event was over. “Don’t you have a stage to grace?” you asked. He smirked at your cheeky comment. “Always.”

Somehow, it morphed from meeting him at a con to him asking you to dinner, which led to an official date, which led to…

–

“Bonjour, je m’appelle [y/n],” Tom said with his wonderful accent.

“BON-sure, je map-elle [y/n],” you repeated back. He chuckled at your attempt. You squinted your eyes at him. “Don’t tease me, English.”

He chuckled again. “It’s actually much better, pet. Don’t overthink it; just let it roll off your tongue.” He paused and looked at you thoughtfully. “Let’s try something new.”

You sighed; Tom had been teaching you for the last hour and it was getting a little boring. “New as in fun? Or new as in different?”

“Fun. Just repeat after me: je.”

“Je.”

“Tu.”

“Too.”

“Pense.”

You glared at him. “That is NOT a word.”

“It is darling! It means ‘think.’ Come on, try it!”

“Pawnse.”

“Que.”

“Keh.”

“Es.”

“Ay.”

“Belle.”

“Bell,” you pause. “Did you just teach me a whole sentence?” He grinned at you.

“Je tu pense…” he stopped you. “Start with the ‘je’ like you did, I’ll queue you on when to use ‘tu’.”

“Je pawnse kew,” he pointed at you, “TOO ay bell.” You looked at him a bit skeptically. “I’m going to do that again. Je pawnse keh too ay bell.” His smile went dazzling; you blushed. “Ok what did I just say?”

Tom kissed you thoroughly; when he finally let you breathe, he answered you. “You’re getting along well with your French lessons. You said, “I think you’re beautiful’ and I quite agree.” He leaned forward to kiss you again; you put your finger to his lips to stop him.

“So if I said something like ‘je ta door’, am I saying it right?” you teased him. His eyes widened in surprise and he kissed your finger sending tingles down your spine.

“Mm, I know exactly what that means; do you?” he asked. You tilted your head and decided you had given him enough grief for the day. “Oui, je comprends totalement. Est-ce que tu m’adore?”

You watched his jaw go slack, his eyes brighten then darken, and his voice dropped an octave. “Do you mean to tell me you KNOW French, and I’ve spent the last hour teaching you what you already knew?”

You nod and grin. “C’est vrai! Fermez ta bouche et embrasse moi!”

He grabs your face and kisses you forcefully. You moan in pleasure, which eggs him on. After kissing you to his satisfaction, he pulled back and stared at you in awe. His eyes look watery. “Tom, are you ok, really?” A single tear slipped out and you covered your mouth. “Honey, don’t! You know what that does to me!” You feel your own eyes water.

He wipes his arm across his eyes and smiles warmly before hugging you tight. “Mon cœur, je t’adore; je t’aime!”


End file.
